Pretty Legs
by T-Annita
Summary: .:.IxR.:.Oneshot.:."Quizás la enana era plana, enfadosa, excesivamente curiosa, de carácter fuerte y una obsesiva-conejo-compulsiva, pero debía admitir… que tenia lindas piernas"


**Primero quiero agradecer a los que se pasaron por mi otro oneshot, lamento no haber respondido, tenia problemas con mi compu (como diario) pero quiero que sepan que les doy las gracias, TuT son geniales minna! y vine a decirles de tengo varios proyectos por subir, me parece que el que sigue se llama **Alergia** en rating T o M, no estoy muy segura, Ichiruki of course, mientras les dejo este que tenia guardado por ahi...**

Uh! Que beshos recuerdos… ok, dejo de delirar, el comentario va porque la época en la que está situado este corto, por ahí de la historia, después del duelo Ichigo/Shinigami vs. Ishida/Quincy y antes de la huida de Rukia, anteriormente a que su "hermanito" se la lleve a cumplir condena… ¿Alguien se acuerda de esos días? Pufr… por favor, ¿A quién le importan esos días? ¿Ya vieron al nuevo Ichi? (desangramiento nasal y salival *¬*) ¿No? ¿Y qué hacen aquí? ¡Largo! ¡Váyanse a leer el manga de una buena vez! ¿Qué no quieres spoilers? Créeme, si vez a Ichigo en su nueva forma, no pondrás atención a lo que dicen…

**Disclaimer: **Ayer soñé que Ichigo-renovado venia y me decía "Quieres ver mi _Getsuga Tensho Final" _se quitaba la túnica y el pantalón y… en un recuadro de censura decía que solo **Tite Kubo** sabia como era ¬¬***

**Advertencias: **Por ahora nada. Solo ingles básico. Este fic va de Ichiruki de 1º grado, leve, insinuante, previo… aunque en un principio el título se me antojaba para un lemmon (¬/u/¬) mejor me decidí por algo suave… pero quien sabe, puede que vuelva con la versión 2.0 en rating M… XD

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

**Pretty Legs **

**X **

**T-Annita**

**+o+**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

+o+

++_Quizás la enana era plana, enfadosa, excesivamente curiosa, de carácter fuerte y una obsesiva- conejo-compulsiva, pero debía admitir… que tenia lindas piernas++_

+o+

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

+o+

_**Describe your partner…**_

Describe… your… partner

Vamos, no es tan difícil…

Ya había logrado hacer el ensayo y las paginas correspondientes de ejercicios (por no decir que todo el libro), además del análisis correcto de la obra literaria _"Romeo Y Julieta". _Todo en el mismo y complicado idioma que se le pedía.

Aunado al hecho de que también lo había escrito a mano con los símbolos correspondientes al lenguaje, eso sí, más sencillos que los kanjis japoneses.

Si había conseguido hacer todo eso… ¿Por qué no podía escribir 5 simples enunciados?

Solo debía pensarlo por un momento, era cuestión de analizar lo que se le pedía…

_**Describe**_… venía de la palabra `_describir_´, lo que significa: explicar, definir o representar con detalle las cualidades, características o circunstancias de algo o de alguien, cosa sencilla que aprendió desde preescolar.

_**Your**_… de _you,_ que era lo mismo que tú, un pronombre; un simple morfema gramatical sin contenido léxico (1) que hacía referencia a hablar en segunda persona, la letra `r´al final solo indicaba pertenencia o posesión.

**Y partner**… compañero, colega, camarada, compinche, acompañante, pareja…

_Pareja…_

Sin entender muy bien porque, un calorcillo comenzó a subir por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus mejillas y colorearlas de un tenue rojo.

Se levantó de su silla bruscamente y golpeo con el puño al pobre escritorio.

Esto definitivamente lo sacaba de quicio.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que hacer esto?

Ah… si… por poco y lo olvidaba…

La semana previa a la presente, los Hollows habían decidido que sería bueno atacar Karakura cada cinco minutos. Y no estaba exagerando, tanto así se había desatado la locura de los Huecos rondando por la ciudad, que hasta el cuatro ojos de Ishida se había visto obligado a cooperar con los "odiosos shinigamis".

Así que entre el Quincy y él, habían tenido que encargarse de las desenfrenadas almas corrompidas, al menos en su mayoría. Debía de agradecer la ayuda de Sado y de Inoue; a pesar de que hasta el momento no tenía idea de que poseyeran poderes… pero ese era otro tema.

El punto de todo eso, no era el hecho de tener la ciudad atestada de esos bichos, no, claro que no.

Era más bien el hecho de que cierta ENANA hipócrita, mala dibujante y de pésimo REAL carácter NO hacía nada. ¡NADA!

¡Se suponía que el trabajo de segador de almas era de ella! ¡De ella era el deber de mantener a los humanos a salvo!

¿Y qué era lo que hacía? ¡Gritarle por lo que él hacia!

"Ichigo… termina los hollows de un solo golpe" "Bakamono… No dejes inconscientes a los plus solo porque te desesperaron" "¡BAKA! ¡No le digas a los espíritus que los enviaras al lugar donde sufrirán para toda la eternidad!"

Así que harto, le recrimino su mínima participación en el asunto.

**+o+**

_-¿Qué no te puedes callar? ¡Hago lo que puedo! Si tanto quieres… ¡Hazlo tú!-grito acusándola con el dedo._

_Por supuesto, que por contrario del pensamiento del sustituto. La shinigami le dio la razón y decidió ayudarle. El solo se había descargado con ella por la frustración que sentía por no poder acabar con el hollow en ese momento, no quería ponerla en peligro… ¿Qué podía hacer ella sin poderes?_

_Sin creérselo, el pelirrojo observo como la pequeña mujer saltaba y daba acrobacias en el aire mientras conjuraba varios hechizos kidoh a diestra y siniestra._

_Lo interesante de esto, era que su uniforme no se movía de su lugar, al menos no de manera alarmante. Solo hasta el momento en que el decidió intervenir para prevenirle una lesión. Movió su espada a la altura de sus hombros, saltó y con un movimiento sesgado rebanó en dos al enorme hueco, lo que provoco una ráfaga de viento en dirección a la falda de su uniforme._

**+o+**

No sabía si la culpa la tenía la luz, el ángulo de caída, la nueva perspectiva, las hormonas, el día del año…

Lo único que tenia por verdad en esos momentos, eran las piernas de Rukia. De un blanco níveo, de forma torneada, simétricas, perfectas.

Con esto, Kurosaki descubrió que su debilidad no eran los senos, los glúteos, u otra parte del cuerpo más obvia.

Y eso no había sido todo, no…

Al regresar por sus cuerpos al Instituto, caminando, ya que se había negado a usar shumpo, y por lo tanto a cargar a su acompañante sosteniendo firmemente sus muslos, se encontraron con una imagen perturbadora.

El gigou o como se llamase de Rukia ¡Estaba encima de su cuerpo! Dándole una más detallada vista de las extremidades inferiores de la fémina.

Y para rematar, el profesor Kagamine les observaba con atención esperando a que "despertaran".

Ni siquiera puso atención al sermón que les dio, por más que trato de concentrarse en el regaño y no en la sensación de sus manos con la suave piel de las piernas de la Kuchiki, no pudo. Y al recibir su castigo, este solo asintió, sin protestas ni evasiones. Así que… ¿De quién era la culpa de toda esa tarea?

¡Exacto! ¡De la amante de Chappy! Si no tuviera esa estatura, no la habría ignorado todo ese tiempo, y habría admitido desde un principio que tenía lo suyo, no al nivel de Inoue, pero sí tenía algo que ofrecer, ya entendía la obsesión de Keigo por agacharse en su pupitre al momento en que ella pasaba.

**Nota mental:** Golpear a Keigo en cuanto lo vea.

Lo peor de todo se vio al llegar a casa. Como no rezongó, el profesor de Gimnasia les dio toda la tarea que se le ocurrió de la materia de Lengua Extranjera, ya que esa fue la que se saltaron. La labor original consistía en que en parejas se describiesen mutuamente, lo demás fue invención de su querido profesor.

El lado amable para sí mismo, es que se le facilitaban los idiomas, no le sería tan complicado, además creyó que la shinigami designada seguramente no sabría nada de otro idioma y el podría divertirse reusándose a prestarle su trabajo.

**+o+**

_-Si serás baka. Los shinigamis somos mandados a todo el mundo. Es obvio que debemos saber varios idiomas. ¡Ja! ¿Pensaste que te pediría la tarea? ¡Si ni siquiera llevas la mitad! ¿O qué? ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun quiere que yo se la pase? _

**+o+**

De hecho no, nunca se detuvo a pensar que de donde proviniera les enseñaran algo más que a matar monstruos. Y primero muerto a aceptar su ayuda, y más sabiendo que no le pondría atención a otra cosa que fuera su cuerpo.

Suspiro cansado. Darle vueltas no le serviría de nada, solo lo prolongaría.

Lo mejor sería empezar de nuevo. Ojala tuviese a otra como compañera, pero no, la enana y él debían de ser los únicos que faltaran.

Se sentó de nuevo frente a la hoja, sacó punta a su lápiz, respiró pausadamente.

**Here we go!**

_**Describe your partner…**_

La misión era simple. Describir. Cuando se describe a alguien, se parte de las cosas más notorias de la persona como: piernas, carácter, piernas, rasgos de la cara, piernas, el cabello…

Comenzaría por el cabello.

**1.- Rukia has long, straight and black hair.**

Bien, bien. Ahí va el primero. El cabello de Rukia, simple: largo, lacio y negro.

Respiración profunda. A escribir el segundo.

**2.-She is very short.**

Jajá. ¿Qué? No podía evitarlo. Nadie podía negar que la enana era enana, valga la redundancia. ¡Por favor! Mínimo le sacaba treinta cm. Quizás era cruel poner énfasis con `muy´, tal vez debía de quitárselo… mmm… ¡nah!

**3.- She is thin.**

Esto se estaba volviendo fácil. Ella es delgada. No era esquelética, hasta eso que tenia marcado el tono, pero seguía siendo delgada y ligera de cargar sobre la espalda…

Golpe mental. A lo que vas Kurosaki.

**4.- Her eyes are blue.**

Claro. ¿Quién no había visto sus ojos? Son enormes. Lo primero que destacaba en ella, eran sus ojos. De lejos azules y de cerca con la luz reflejada se convertían en un bello violeta profundo.

Genial. Comenzaba a hiperventilar de nuevo.

¡Vamos Kurosaki! ¡Solo uno más y terminas!

Y decidido, escribió el último enunciado.

**5.- Rukia has pretty legs.**

_Pervertido_

El borrador estaba por entrar en contacto con el papel, al momento en que la mente del sustituto rememoro la escena del viento moviendo inadecuadamente la falda de Rukia…

A punto de estampar su cabeza contra el escritorio, se permitió un momento de reflexión, que lo inicio en un estado de aceleradas pulsaciones por minuto.

Aun con el color en aumento que lo asemejaba a un jitomate y el poco orgullo que le quedaba después de lo de Kon, tuvo que admitirse algo así mismo:

-Quizás la enana no tenga una copa D, no sabe dibujar y tiene una obsesión con ese conejo deforme que da miedo… pero- sin darse cuenta, su boca se ensancho de lado a lado mostrando una pícara y sexy sonrisa- debo admitir… que la enana tiene _lindas piernas_…

+o+

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**+o+**

(1)Bueno… para que mentirles, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que significa, quizás sí, pero no necesito confundirlos XD, es sacado textualmente de la wikipedia.

**+o+**

+A pesar de que no lo tenía contemplado en un inicio, Shirosaki se las arreglo para aparecer un poco, casi nada, quería darle un poco de protagonismo, pero en ese entonces Fresita-kun no sabía que tenía personas en su cabeza… (?)

**+o+**


End file.
